


Pidgeki Week 2017 Prompts

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Luki is the Unilu Mall Girl, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly in the form of bad jokes from Lance, Pidgeki Week 2017, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Pidge's never really been the one for romance. But as they say, love finds you in the most unexpected places.





	Pidgeki Week 2017 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Small Note: Everyone is in college, Keith, Lance, and Hunk are sophomores, Shiro, Allura, and Matt are seniors, and Pidge and Luki are freshman. Enjoy <3

“Please don’t make me do this,” Pidge whined in her best pleading voice as Lance dragged them closer and closer to Unilu Records. 

They were deep downtown in the city, Keith and Lance’s favorite place to be, and admittedly, Pidge’s too. The brisk night air and the glow of the skyscrapers created an almost ethereal aura of the street they were on, and Unilu Records, the brightly lit, small, brick record store hidden deep between an old massage parlor and a new vegan burger restaurant, stood out the most. The neon purple and green sign lit up the walkway as people passed back and forth underneath it, some giving it a curious glance, but few actually going inside. 

Lance had told Pidge about an hour ago they were headed there, and she had tried everything to get out of it. She had tried to fight back with semi-logical reasons they couldn’t go (the weather was too cold, the traffic is too heavy, etc.), suggest other places to visit, everything to keep them away from there. 

That brightly lit, wonderland of a store. 

Where  _ she _ was. 

I cannot believe you are acting like this,” Lance grumbled loudly, stopping right outside of the door, dressed in his typical wear of a loose shirt, jeans, and favorite army jacket, though he wore some hipster looking boots Allura probably got him to buy, “It’s Keith’s birthday, Pidge. You know, your best friend since Pre-K? My lovely,  _ though admittedly, _ asshole-at-times boyfriend? Like hell am I letting you skip out on one, single thing in my plan.”

Ah, yes. Lance’s romantic gesture for Keith’s birthday: a fully laid out, planned to a T schedule for Keith’s entire birthday week, including two parties (one with alcohol, one without, since that was the night before Keith’s and Hunk’s chemistry final), a trip to the amusement park, an ‘adventure’ downtown, and exactly 3.5 date nights. 

And yes, Pidge was involved in Saturday’s plans, including a brunch with the whole gang, a shopping trip to all of Keith’s favorite places, and then some beers/sodas at the cliff that hung over the city’s edge. A great plan really. Pidge was excited for tonight. She put on her favorite olive green bomber and high-waisted, baggy jean capris for this. Even her maroon, Doc Marten’s Matt bought for her for her 18th birthday! That is, until they got here. 

Don’t get her wrong, Pidge loved Keith like a second brother, and while she’d love to look through old records with him and discuss everyone’s weird taste in music and their mutual love for shitty 90s boy bands, this was Unilu Records. 

_ Her _ store. 

The girl with the brightly colored purple hair and shaved side cut. The girl with the big, golden hoops that framed her small face and jingled when she tilted her head to the side. The girl who had that smile that flipped Pidge’s world upside down, that Lance swore up and down was the only time he had ever seen her actually smile. 

“Lance, please,” she tried pleading again, pulling her bomber tighter over her chest, feeling the cold creep into her skin, “You know why I don’t want to go in there.”

“Yeah I do know,” Lance wasn’t giving up, “Cause you think there’s a cute girl in there and you’re scared to confront the fact you actually have a crush on her. Listen Pidge, just come in, look at the records with Keith, and joke around for a bit. I didn’t even see her in there. She’s probably not working.”

Pidge looked up at him suspiciously, but Lance’s face didn’t give anything away if he was lying. At the same time, Pidge had to admit there was a small feeling of disappointment hearing Purple Hair wasn’t working. Pidge sighed. Today was about Keith, not her and her girl troubles. It was about having fun with their friends and forgetting their worries.

“Fine,” Pidge grumbled, heading for the door, “For Keith, though. Not you.”

Lance smiled triumphantly. 

Pidge begrudgingly walked in, letting their eyes drift over the boxes and boxes of records that lined up in the shop, speciality records hanging proudly on the walls with photos of musicians. But as they walked past the counter she looked to the person standing behind it, and oh course just her luck-

“Welcome to Unilu Records,” she was wearing a dark, burgundy lip tint, her lips forming the smallest smile focused on Pidge, “If you need help, just ask.”

She was here. Purple Hair was here, and Pidge didn’t know what the hell to say. 

The girl looked back to her magazine in front of her, and Pidge grabbed Lance by the wrist and pulled him over to where Keith and Hunk were, currently flipping through some 90s punk rock in a secluded corner of the store, out of Purple Hair’s ears’ reach. 

“Are you frickin’ serious, Lance?” Pidge angrily whispered to him, drawing both of the other guys attention. Lance looked sheepishly towards his boyfriend. 

Keith narrowed his violet eyes, dressed in his typical fully black outfit and combat boots, save for the red jacket he always wore. “What’d you tell her?”

“Oh you know, that Purple Hair wasn’t actually here,” Lance said casually, before turning back to Pidge with a wicked grin, “But now, our lil’ Pidge can finally find her guts and ask the cutie out.”

Pidge felt the color drain out of her face like water in a sink. “Nope, nuh-uh, no way in living-”

“Pidge, look at me,” Lance said confidently, and Pidge inwardly groaned as she knew Lance was getting ready to give one of his so called ‘pep-talks’, “She’s been looking over here every few seconds since you walked in. You couldn’t stop talking about her after you first met her, and to be honest, I think you’d two be super cute together. All you gotta do is buy a record, go up to her, introduce yourself, and ask if she wants to chill, to hang out. Easy-peasy.”

Pidge shook her head vigorously, trying to ignore the comment about the girl looking at her and picking up a  _ Rocket to Russia _ album by the Ramones. “No, nope. It’s not that simple. And that’s easy for you to say! Before you asked out Keith during that camping trip, you practically asked anything that walked on two legs for a date. Hell, you asked out Shiro, even!”

Lance’s face grew a deep shade of red while Keith chuckled, coming up from behind his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist, two records under his other arm. “I forgot about that. Didn’t Shiro think you were joking and laugh-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lance waved his hands in the air, “We are being side tracked here. Tell her, guys. Back me up here!”

“It’s true, you know.” Pidge looked up to Hunk, gaping as the guy picked up a faded Beatles album, dressed in cargo pants and a warm, yellow cardigan, a scarf wrapped loosely on his neck, “You should invite her to Keith’s party tomorrow night. That’d be easy and it’s super casual.” 

Lance’s eyes lit up at that. “Yes! Nice thinking, Hunk! Babe, tell her you agree with me?”

Keith rolled his eyes at the pet name as Lance draped an arm around him, but a small smirk betrayed his fake annoyance. “I wouldn’t mind. And Lance is right, she keeps staring at you but looks away when she realizes we’re looking back.”

Pidge’s heart felt ready to burst, she played with a loose piece of denim fabric from her jeans, her feet shifting back and forth. Could she really do it? Here and now? With her friends all around? 

Then again, what was the chance she’d ever have the guts to try again?

Moving before her anxiety could best her, she grabbed Keith’s records out from under his arm. “I hate you all.”

She heard Lance giggle excitedly behind her as she walked closer and closer to Purple Hair. As she got closer she could make out the small labret piercing on her underlip, the dark ring of eyeliner that made her eyes look even more yellow-orange than usual. 

“Um, ah, hi,” Pidge mentally-slapped herself.  _ Nice start, nerd _ . 

The girl looked up at Pidge, and straightened up, smiling. “Hey, ready to pay?”

Pidge nodded and handed the girl the record, and she smiled when she saw it. 

“Fugazi, their, like, one of my favorites!” She said. 

“Oh, really?” Pidge felt a weight be removed from her shoulders as she silently thanked Keith for having the same music tastes as her, “They’re pretty great. I personally prefer the Offspring and their later tracks, but Fugazi’s first albums were, well, uh-”

“So, like, fresh!” The girl said, her smile widening further and Pidge’s heart speeding up faster. 

“You know,” the girl said shyly, typing at her register, “Most people today come in looking for new records, by like, Lana Del Rey, or even,  _ ugh _ , Kanye.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s nice to see someone with such good taste.”

Pidge and her shared a soft smile, before she looked away. 

How were girls so damn perfect?

“Total’s gonna be 14.89, with tax,” she said, looking back at Pidge and breaking her from her trance. 

“Oh, ah, right,” Pidge tried to shake the blush crawling up her neck as she fished her wallet out of her pocket and pulled out a crumpled twenty, carefully smoothing it (something Matt, who worked retail, always told her to do) before handing it over. 

The girl quickly opened the register, counted the change, and handed it back to Pidge. She looked back up at Pidge, her eyes holding what Pidge hoped wasn’t just her brain making it up, but a small gleam of hope. “Need a bag?”

“Um, yeah,” Pidge nodded, trying to find the right words before the girl put the record in the bag, and handed it off to her. 

“Uh, so, like, I, uh,” Pidge tried to recover her words, the girl staring back not judgingly, just quizzingly, confused by her stutters. 

“I, um-”

“Hey, Pidge!” Pidge turned to see Lance holding Keith’s hand behind her, as Keith and Hunk shared some chips Hunk had bought earlier, “Why don’t you invite your friend to Keith’s birthday party tomorrow night?”

Lance turned to the girl and put his best charmers face on, though the girl seemed quite immune to it from her bored glance to him. “It’ll be poppin’, loads of really cool people, some good tunes, too. You should hit it up. Pidge, give the girl your phone number.”

Lance gave Pidge a look and a wink, and Pidge realized what he was doing. 

“I mean, sure!” Pidge smiled shyly back at the girl, “Only if you want to-”

The girl’s confused look turned into excitement. “Oh, um, yeah, like, sure. That sounds, like, really cool.”

Purple Hair reached into her pocket and produced a cell phone, and opened it up for Pidge to type in her number. When Pidge gave it back, Purple Hair typed something into the screen, and Pidge felt a vibration in her pocket. She picked up her phone. 

 

XXX-XXX-XXXX

Luki from Unilu

 

And for the first time ever, Pidge actually felt blessed for Lance’s need to shove himself into other people’s business. 

“Awesome,” Lance said, looking over Pidge’s shoulder, “See you tomorrow night, Luki. Pidge’ll text ya the time and addy.”

Pidge gave the girl one last hopeful look, and Luki smiled back with the tiniest hint of a blush, before Lance pulled her out of the store and into the busy sidewalk. 

“Nice, Pidge,” lance laughed, “Real smooth, such a ladies girl.”

“Oh, shut up,” Keith said, accepting his new birthday records from Pidge and already walking back towards the car, “Like you haven’t had any failures when flirting with people. Don’t make me bring up your first attempt flirting with Allura-”

“Keith!” Lance whined, catching up to his boyfriend, and swinging an arm around his shoulder, bring him close as they walk towards the parking lot, sharing giggles and jabs at one another. 

Pidge and Hunk trailed behind, Hunk going off on a tangent, something about his own girlfriend Shay, but all Pidge could do was stare down at that screen. 

Luki. 

_ Luki _ . 

Pidge sighed, and let her head fall back, the cool city breeze and her friends laughter making her feel lighter than she had in weeks. 

Now, all she had to do was make it through tomorrow night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! You know, I thought my first VLD fic would be Klance but hell Pidgeki week is here and I can’t not write for the cutest of my wlw ships! Day Two (Rock n’ Roll/Techno) will be posted tomorrow. Have a great night, and don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
